happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DetoxCyanide
Sobre mí Mi nombre es DetoxCyanide (antes Exbelion), soy un viejito de 20 años que actualmente trabaja de cajero en una sucursal de Coppel de 8 a 10 horas diarias. Por ahora he dejado la universidad en pausa pero seguiré la carrera universitaria en cursos de Verano. Soy amigable y me gusta ayudar a las personas...muchísimo, soy serio a veces y suelo tomarme las cosas muy a pecho (mi sentido del sarcasmo no esta muy bien desarrollado), así que si llego a hacerlos sentir mal no es mi intención y de antemano me disculpo. Sufro de trastorno de adaptabilidad, depresión severa, ansiedad y bipolaridad, ademas soy propenso a la auto-mutilación (me ayuda a desestresarme a veces). Así que si creen que estoy loco no los juzgo, de hecho creo que lo estoy un poquito je je. Tengo un humor muy pesado y vulgar, un poco sexual, así que tampoco se sorprendan si digo palabras altisonantes o groseras, y esperen ver imágenes sexuales y guarras de mi parte. Mis personajes favoritos * Arcoiris: Mi self-insert y es un verdadero mamaracho, guarro, hormonal y sexy castorcito que solo quiere placer y divertirse. * Flaky: mi waifu favorita y la amo muchísimo * Supremo Líder Skillving: el lider del DM, me gustó como me quedó su diseño y es uno de los primeros personajes que hice de HTF Fanon * Kitsura: amo esa loca colmilluda, y aunque es solo un crossover de una especie furry creada en Furaffinity me gusta mucho y ademas es la esposa de Arcoiris * Pyouh: otra de mis waifus favoritas * Lawn: no puedo expresar cuanto me gusto la tragica historia de este personaje, con la cual me siento identificado hasta cierto punto * Xinizter: como no amar a ese amigable y tierno zorro volador * Lilith: mi lolita gótica favorita; desde que la vi en la wiki inglesa a dias de haberme unido el año pasado se robo mi corazón con su fantástico diseño, aunque todo el crédito va para Coco * Susy, la Caperucita Asesina: amo esa coneja tierna, pero cazadora y luchona * Nurfarisa: me gustó su diseño simple y ademas fue popular por un tiempo * Blake: el famoso tigre mujeriego y hacker, como no quererlo? su diseño es muy bueno * Genocida DM: mi unidad del DM favorita * Jeremias: antes llamado Josion; su biografía me hizo reír muchísimo y hasta hace poco su creador Neiz me lo regalo, de lo cual estoy muy agradecido * Purrshax: una de mis demonios favoritas; su diseño me costó muchísimo * Sarcasm: amo a ese chico...o chica? en realidad ni se sabe lo que es * Lucerna: amo esa gárgola y espero poder adoptarla algún día * Bass & Echoes: amo a esos zorro gemelos y muy ruidosos * J.O.N. otra de mis muchas waifus; es una chica muy sexy * Mellow: el famoso Mellow y uno de los personajes mas queridos de la wiki * Anny: amo a esa coneja ecologista y es mi segunda coneja favorita de la wiki * Bonnibel: me gustó su nombre y es uno de mis personajes de Mordecai favoritos * Sunshine: uno de los primeros pesonajes que vi al unirme a la wiki; su diseño es genial * Willow: la osa de gomita; es un personaje muy carismático y es una de las waifus de Arcoiris * Nordetanit: la chacal nigromante; fue mi personaje de Halloween del año pasado y uno de mis personajes sin base favoritos * Dirt: un lindo personaje con una trágica historia de abuso y desesperanza, hasta que Arcoiris y Xini la adoptaron. Los roleos con arco, kitsu y esta adorable ratita son los mejores que haya tenido * Emojie: después de Lucerna es mi personaje de Blue favorito * Delliumrium: uno de los personajes mas loquillos de la wiki y no de mis favoritos de Sugar *Neon: mi personaje mas kawaii ( y ya es decir bastante), fue popular y un personaje favorito por un tiempo * Svet: amo a esa linda y tierna cierva, además oculta un oscuro secreto * Drath Gloria: la diosa de los dragones en toda su magnífica magnificencia * Chanel: la coneja emo-gotica masoquista que no ama otra cosa mas que el dolor y la soledad. A veces pienso que debería ser mi self-insert * Todas las chicas de Coco: así es, amo todas y cada una de sus chicas, son todas bellisímas! (pronto agregare mas) Mis episodios No soy experto en ellos, pero he hecho unos cuantos y planeo hacer mas algún día: * Body Harvest: Arcoiris sufre un terrible destino por andar de berrinchudo * Feel the Rainbow: beber demasiado alcohol jamas es bueno * Natural Frenemies. la trama se centrara en Anny y Walter, un sujeto que ama contaminar y no respeta la naturaleza * Cam-Pain: llegaron las elecciones y todas las opciones son pésimas: Enrique, Donald y Jorge Perruno.....quien ganará? Mis shows de TV favoritos Anime # Dragon Ball Z # Inuyasha # Naruto # Yu yu Hakusho # One Piece # Death Note # Elfen Lied Caricaturas # Steven Universe # Un Show Mas # Hora de Aventura (chamaco perro !) # Chowder # Bob Esponja (Temporadas 1-3 y ambas pelis) # Yokai Watch # Billy Dilley # Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal # Guardianes de la Galaxia # Chuck's Choice # Cerdo, Cabra, Banana, Grillo # Gravity Falls Caricaturas para adultos # Happy Tree Friends # South Park # La Casa de los Dibujos # Beavis y Butthead # Ugly Americans # Padre de Familia # The Cyanide & Happiness Show Mis pelis favoritas # Batman: El Caballero de la Noche # Harry Potter (todas las peliculas) # Star Wars Episodios I-VII # Prometeo # TED # Paul # Y donde esta el piloto? # Scary Movie I-IV # Avatar (la de los gigantes azules) # Terminator 2 (Hasta la vista, baby!) Mi show favorito # El Chavo del 8 ! thumb Mis generos de videojuegos favoritos * Accion-Aventura * Platformers: mi genero favorito * Survival Horror * RPG: Mi segundo genero favorito * First Person Shooters Videojuegos favoritos Mi TOP 5 The_Legend_of_Zelda_Ocarina_of_Time_Portada.jpg|TLOZ: Ocarina del Tiempo, el mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos! Metroidprime2echoes.jpg|Metroid Prime 2 Resident_evil4_ps2.jpg|Resident Evil 4....Un forastero! Ffxii_cover.gif|Final Fantasy XII, el mejor RPG ! Okami_PS2_Box_Front_T.jpg|Okami Mis personajes (Hechos en Microsoft Paint) Archivo:Snifur.png|Snifur "El Soldado Rebelde" Archivo:Empusa.png|Empusa Ghoul.png|Ghoul Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune Archivo:Tomoku.png|Tomoku Archivo:Nova.png|Nova Dark Militia Mauler.png|Bestia DM Dark Militia Commander.png|Comandante DM Dark Militia Black Ops.png|Fuerzas Especiales DM Dark Militia Assassin.png|Asesino DM Dark Militia Gunner.png|Artillero DM Dark_Militia_Hound.png|Sabueso DM Archivo:Gospel_the_Black.png|Gospel "el Oscuro" Archivo:Dark_Militia_General.png|General DM Nodoby.png|Nadie Archivo:Galaxia.png|Galaxia Dark Militia Trooper.png|Soldado DM Dark_Militia_Drone.png|Dron DM Archivo:Tribal.png|Tribal Shadow_standing.png|Sombra Dark Militia Leader.png|Supremo Líder Skillving Dark Militia Android.png|Androide DM Dark Militia Aqua Trooper.png|Soldado Acuático DM Archivo:Mirurubana.png|Mirurubana Dark Militia Grenadier.png|Granadero DM Dark Militia Aero-Trooper.png|Soldado Aéreo DM Dark Militia Nanobot.png|Nanobot DM Jackalope.png|Jackalope Dark Militia Genocide.png|Genocida DM Kunga.png|Kunga Dark Militia Robot.png|Robot DM Dark Militia Experiment.png|Mutante DM Galeskegul-.png|Galeskegul Centaurion.png|Centaurion Brittle.png|Cinder Rejin.png|Rejin Rainbow.png|Arcoiris Hydrozz.png|Hydrozz Archivo:Black_Sun.png|Black Sun Archivo:Gale.png|Gale Dark Militia Arachnobot.png|Aracnobot DM Dark Militia Snake.png|Serpiente DM Cyclanos.png|Cyclanos Lucky.png|Alguien Dark Militia Medic.png|Medico DM CJ.png|CJ screen 1.png|Stryker Dark Militia Executer.png|Inquisidor DM Nurfarisa.png|Nurfarisa Pouty_base_by_jkcafe-d45xz61.png|Petit Happy_tree_friends_base_by_black_rose_emy-d59hwne.png|Soulless Igdra.png|Igdra Zero.png|Lance Insectoide DM.png|Insectoide DM Axel.png|Axel Toni.png|Toni Verdín (Nutty).png|Verdin Danny.png|Dani Peach.png|Peach Rejin-rediseño.png|Rejin (rediseño) Mike.png|Mike Barry.png|Barry el Asesino Chizen.png|Chizen Empusa rediseño.png|Empusa (rediseño) Bloodshot.png|Bloodshot Enigma.png|Enigma Ricardo.png|Ricardo Argosith.png|Argosith Victor.png|Victor Forbidden.png|Forbidden Signo.png|Signo Blaze.png|Blaze Neo Ghoul.png|Ghoul rediseño Halloween OC.png|Nordetanit Misty.png|Misty Forsaken.png|Forsaken Azoth.png|Azoth Hallel.png|Hallel Salomé.png|Salomé Chanel.png|Chanel Bloodtaste_DM.gif|Bloodlust DM Black Rose.png|Black Rose Biohazard DM.png|Biohazard DM Minerva.png|Minerva Chocolat.png|Chocolat Manhunter.png|Manhunter Arcanite Stalker.png|Arcanite Stalker Samariel.png|Samariel Neon.png|Neon Exby.png|Exby Vapula.png|Vapula Ruthless Edge.png|Ruthless Edge Arkanit_Warlock.png|Arkanit Warlock Hechicera_Arkanit.png|Hechicera Arkanit Jewel.png|Jewel Blizzard.png|Blizzard Glitter.png|Glitter Drake Martin.png|Drake Martin Eden.png|Edén Nyx.PNG|Nyx Toxic.png|Toxic Serenity.png|Serenity Quimetaurus.png|Quimetaurus Download 20161230 192921.png|Michelle Bhr´Zak.png|Bhr' Zak dazzling_by_exbelion1993-daw1x3v.png|Dazzling Viper by exbelion1993-dawinq4.png|Viper Roxanne.png|Roxanne pandora_by_exbelion1993-daxk4wf.png|Pandora Agony.png|Agony Ashley.png|Ashley Golem Arkanit.png|Golem Arkanit Blood Shadow.png|Blood Shadow Darkgoyle.png|Darkgoyle Don Mags.png|Don Mags Archivo:Dreadnought.png|Dreadnought Portent.png|Portent Luzbel.png|Luzbel Luna.png|Luna Aspen.png|Aspen Dahlia.png|Dahlia Melissa.png|Melissa Soldado Neo-X.png|Soldado Neo-X Omega Soldado Neo-X (Beta).png|Soldado Neo-X Beta Larva.png|Parasite Parasite Uni.png|Parasite Nadie infectado.png|Parasite Parasite Kama.png|Parasite Parasite Shita.png|Parasite Parasite Katos.png|Parasite Parasite Kumo.png|Parasite Nadia.png|Nadia Skittles.png|Skittles Cinthia.png|Cinthia Apricot.png|Apricot Snickers.png|Snickers Noctis.png|Noctis Felineko.png|Felineko Purrshax.png|Purrshax Baikon.PNG|Baikon Xuchilbara.png|Xuchilbara Tiffany.png|Tiffany Terror.png|Terror Marcos.png|Marcos Abaddon.png|Abaddon Caprimorfo.png|Caprimorfo FEM-X9000.png|FEM-X9000 Juju.png|Juju Cherry.png|Cherry Archivo:Nonedanido_-_copia.png|Nonedanido Pepo & Pepin.png|Pepo & Pepin Archivo:Nurfarisa_redesign.png|Nurfarisa (rediseño) Deborah.png|Deborah The Wretch.png|The Wretch Manny.png|Manny Mis Personajes (hechos en HTF Digiter) Ashuteria_(1).png|Principe Ashuteria Smoke.png|Smoke Beknoske.png|Beknosk Dark_Militia_Scientist.png|Científico DM Dullahan.png|Dullahan Goldor.png|Goldor Dark_Blade.png|Yogya Darkblade Zepar.png|Zepar Aleph.png|Aleph Ginger.png|Ginger Gingette.png|Gingette Siphorean.png|Siphorean Cold.png|Cold Mis personajes hechos por otros usuarios (gracias :3) Aleph Normal.png|Aleph normal por Gonzalo Nurfarisa Normal.png|Nurfarisa normal por Gonzalo Blue Demon(?.jpg|Rejin hecho por Mordecai Lider_Supremo_Heil_Skillving.jpg|Skillving hecho por XMC Archivo:Genocida_DM.jpg|Genocida DM hecho por XMC Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris por XMC Nufarisa_request_drawing.png|Nurfarisa por Grimtotem14 Arcoiris coco.png|Arcoiris hecho por Coco Aleph coco.png|Aleph hecha por Coco :3 Nurfarisa coco.png|Nurfarisa hecha por Coco :3 Peach coco.png|Peach hecha por Coco :3 Aleph y la alfalfa.png|Aleph hecha por XMC Peach request drawing.png|Peach hecha por Grimtotem Ocrequest.jpg|Beknosk, Ashuteria, Darkblade y Gospel hechos por BlueMegaH3rtz Agrosithbluetide.jpg|Argosith hecho por BlueMegaH3rtz (:3) Demonsblue.jpg|Nurfarisa junto con otros demonios hecho por BlueMegaH3rtz Rainbow Drawing Request.png|Rainbow made by Grimtotem Chizen drawing request.png|Chizen made by Grimtotem Blaze Drawing Request.png|Blaze made by Grimtotem Beknosk Drawing Request.png|Beknosk made by Grimtotem Chanel drawing request.png|Chanel made by Grimtotem Archivo:Download_20161119_162132.png|Abyss hecho por Gonzalo Archivo:Download_20161119_132154.png|Armony hecha por Gonzalo Screenshot 2016-11-21-14-02-46-1.png|Chanel hecha por Gonzalo Screenshot_2016-11-22-09-03-05.png|Arcoiris hecho por Neiz Salomé coco.png|Salomé hecha por Coco Chanel coco.png|Chanel hecha por Coco Susy caperuza.png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina hecha por XMC Chocolat drawing request.png|Chocolat hecha por Grimtotem Screenshot 2016-11-26-18-51-49-1.png|Nordetanit hecha por Coco :3 Minerva drawing request.png|Minerva por Grimtotem Archivo:Download_20161209_184359.png|Neon hecha por Coco :3 Nordetanit drawing request.png|Nordetanit made by Grimtotem Eden Drawing Request.png|Edén por Grimtotem Jewel Drawing Request.png|Jewel por Grimtotem Kunga Drawing Request.png|Kunga hecho por Grimtotem Neon Drawing Request.png|Neon hecha por Grimtotem Samariel Drawing Request.png|Samariel hecha por Grimtotem michelle_gif_by_la_cocotua-datnww3.gif|Gif de Michelle hecho por Coco :3 adoptable_for_exbelion1993_by_la_cocotua-dau442p.png|Velvet Rose hecha por Coco :3 Archivo:Adoptable_for_exbelion1993_2_by_la_cocotua-daumlgy.png|Orquídea hecha por Coco Archivo:Download_20170111_151755.jpeg|Neon dibujada por Gonzalo Archivo:Download_20170118_091356.png|Arcoiris Neo hecho por Nighty download_20170110_160610_by_exbelion1993-dauyatf.png|Peach hecha por Neiz chica_monstruo_by_la_cocotua-dax25wj.png|Snowy hecha por La-Cocotua download_20170129_155216_1_by_exbelion1993-dax6v60.jpg|Arcoiris con Xini no antropomorfico hecho por XMC Archivo:Nordy_by_mc_grim_reaper-daxnz41.png|Nordetanit hecha por XMC Archivo:Download_20170217_162345.png|Michelle hecha por Coco Draw for exbelion by several gi-db00eyq.png|Evil Cancer hecho por Gonzalo Download 20170222 160036.png|Salomé hecha por Gonzalo Archivo:Neonmarker.jpg|Neon hecha por Bluetide meeeeeeeeh.png|Trixie hecha por Coco Download 20170302 212503-1.png|Skiver y Kaiser con Xini hecho por XMC Download 20170302 212520-1.png|Nordetanit con Xini hecho por XMC Archivo:Skittles_resquet_by_flippaky-db2mz06.jpg|Skittles hecha por Flippaky Archivo:Matrimonio.png|Boda de Arcoiris y Kitsu hecho por GonzaloGPlay nurfarisa_by_neizvestnyyda-db3q9hj.png|Nurfarisa hecha por Neiz download_20170326_200427.png|Neon hecho por XMC Peace maker by mc grim reaper-db18rcx.png|Peacemaker hecho por XMC Warmonger.png|Warmonger hecho por XMC Archivo:Alquimista_Ark.jpg|Alquimista Arkanit hecho por XMC Archivo:Download_20170412_121025.png|Purrshax hecho por XMC Purrshax de cyan by several gi-db6hgbb.jpg|Purrshax hecho por GonzaloGPlay Download 20170423 223753.png|Reticule hecho por XMC 1549251140779849988-account id=2.jpg|Dibujo a lapiz de Purrshax junto con Oreo hecho por Coco 7073611857635344559-account id=2.jpg|Dibujo a lapiz de Purrshax hecho por Coco Noche de Chicos.png|Arcoiris junto con sus mejores amigos hecho por Gonzalo Cumple de Sail.png|Arcoiris en el cumpleaños de Sail hecho por Gonzalo Chanel by neizvestnyyda-dbdhgk4.png|Chanel hecha por Neizvestnyy 42Andre24Rainbow.png|Arcoiris hecho por Sugar&spice download_20170625_004313.png|Necrosis hecho por XMC Kandy.png|Kandy hecha por Gonzalo Rsz rainbow by dream yoshi-dbenjes.png|Arcoiris hecho por Sr. Handy Happy tree friends michelle the black witch cat by 42andre24-dbe3yrq.png|Icono de Michelle hecha por Sugar&spice Happy Tree Friends - Chanel the Frowny Emo Rabbit.png|Icono de Chanel hecha por Sugar&spice Rainbow-0.png|Arcoiris hecho por Nighty Neon by neizvestnyyda-dbfylv9.png|Neon hecha por Neiz Archivo:Arcoiris_X_Flaky_por_Coco.png|Arcoiris con Flaky hecho por La-cocotua Archivo:Este_chico_y_su_waifu_by_la_cocotua-dbjmdhf.gif|Gif de Arcoiris con Cherry hecho por La-cocotua Archivo:SadRainbow.png|Arcoiris triste hecho por Sugar Archivo:Coquetones_by_la_cocotua-dbqh55v.png|Duo de coquetos Rsz inktober lady thief nightfall by bluetide1410-dbrcm15.png|Nightfall hecho por BlueTide Snifur por Neizvestnyy.png|Snifur hecho por Neizvestnyy Archivo:Rsz_nurfarisa_by_la_cocotua-dbrp38w.png|rediseño de Nurfarisa hecha por La-cocotua Nurfy pixel.gif|Gif de Nurfarisa hecho por la Cocotua Download 20180125 164354.png|Arcoiris sexy hecho por La cocotua Download 20180125 164403.png|Arcoiris humano hecho por Sr Handy Rsz rainbow anthro ver by 42andre24-dc1iuf1.png|Arcoiris antro hecho por Sugar&spice Nurfariza.png|Nurfarisa hecha por GonzaloGPlay Personajes pedidos (requests) Undine request.png|Ondina. pedido de Coco Tigre mariposa pedida por XMC.png|Tigre mariposa: pedido de XMC Personaje pedido por Neizvestnyy.png|Chica ave. pedido de Neizvestnyy Charlie Fox por Exbelion.png|Charlie Fox: pedido de Sr. Handy Charlie Fox Disfrazado-por Exbelion.png|Charlie Fox (disfrazado): pedido de Sr. Handy Skiller.png|Skiller: pedido de Sr. Handy Bianca.png|Bianca: pedido de Sr. Handy Handy Drawing.png|Pedido de Sr. Handy (olvide el nombre :v) Namy.png|Namy/Naga: pedido de GonzaloGPlay Cazador de ciervos.png|Cazador de ciervos: pedido de GonzaloGPlay Crossovers Oni.png|Oni Kappa_demon.png|Kappa Nekomata.png|Nekomata Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan Frieza-0.png|Freezer Ningyo.png|Ningyo Kitsune.png|Kitsune Cooler.png|Cooler Iron_Maiden.png|Iron Maiden Regenerator.png|Regenerador Penanggalan.png|Penanggalan Manananggal.png|Manananggal Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Slenderman.png|Slenderman Enrique.png|Enrique Archivo:Donald_Trump.png|Donald Mariano Rajoy.png|Jorge "Perruno" Mariano Charles Pichimon - copia.png|Charles Pichimon Personajes adoptados Ocart5-1.jpg|Parsy adoptado de BlueMegaH3rtz Red .u..png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina adoptada de Little Red Killer Hood Marshgello.png|Marshgello adoptado de Sugar&spice Rippy.png|Rippy Flushy.png|Flushy Frizzy.PNG|Frizzy Mint_chip.png|Mint Chip adoptado de Lord of Darkness Armodillo_Adopt.png|Ernesto Hooha.png|Hooha Archivo:Adoptables1-1.png|Amber Geo.png|Geo Dragon htf oc.png|Gloomy adoptado de Nighty Vizcacha htf.png|Chiaki adoptado de Nighty Puercoespin azul.png|Marisol Archivo:Download_20170317_223628.png|Cheryl Archivo:Ciervaaa.png|Lorelai adoptada de Coco Archivo:Adop_sushi.png|Cebiche Adop_pringles.png|Pringy Adop_coca.png|Kathy A10.png|Lonely adoptado de Neizvestnyy AdoptablesHTFFanon.jpg|Kisha adoptado de Sugar&spice Nightfall.png|Nightfall adoptado de Bluetide download_20170405_093700-1.jpg|Lory adoptado de Lord of darkness Archivo:Cola_de_tigre_tribal.png|Feral adoptado de Nighty Pop-pop.png|Pop-Pop adoptado de Lord of darkness Archivo:Maydoption2-1-1.png|Fru Fru adoptada de Bluetide Ripper.png|Ripper Vault.png|Vault New_character.png|Vollodo Mask_and_Drama.png|Mask & Drama Nunu.png|Nunu adoptada de Sugar&spice Bloody_cyan.png|Bloody adoptada de Sugar&spice Umbra.png|Nonedanido adoptada de Sugar&spice Helioliza.png|Helioliza adoptada de Sugar&spice Furiza.png|Furiza Trick.png|Trick Bullet.jpg|Bullet JosionB.png|Jeremias Iris.png|Iris Adopts2-1.png|Bianca Elizabeth Adopts2-2.png|Kumeth Fyrus.png|Fyrus Specy_Spooktacular_Adoption_4-1.png|Colorina Kludde_and_Chupacabra_duo.png|Cleopatra y Hecuba Archivo:Belladona.png|Belladona Plant_arctic_wolf.png|Kojokami Fabulous.png|Blanquita download_20180116_132039.png|Nexus Mid-January_Adoption-1.png|Perita Yellow rose kangaroo.png|El Chiquitin Suicidal Undead Bear.png|Noose 1505435538448.png|Ayam Cemani Fugaz.png|Fugaz Bluetongueskink.png|Licky download_20180217_224444.png|Rediseño de Cosa hecho por Neizvestnyy Personajes compartidos Red .u..png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina personaje compartido con LRKH Purrsy Cat.png|Purrsy Cat personaje compartido con La-cocotua Dulzura.png|Dulzura personaje compartido con La-cocotua Rocky.png|Rocky personaje compartido con La-cocotua Drath.png|Drath Gloria personaje compartido con User:Drath Gloria Nightfall.png|Nightfall personaje compartido con Bluetide Sketches hechos por mi 2016-09-15 22.15.47.jpg|Nimble The Fallen by Exbelion.png|The Fallen 20161026 135430-1.jpg|Zero 20161026 135353-1.jpg|J.O.N. 20161026 183815-1.jpg|La Valkiresa 20161026 234809-1.jpg|Nurfarisa 20161027_183852-1.jpg|Blake 20161027 230233-1.jpg|UMA-1NS3CT Sparrow-1.jpg|Sparrow Gothella.jpg|Gothella Officer.jpg|Officer 20161123 181011-1.jpg|Aveline 20161123 180854-1.jpg|Network Archivo:The_Deceiver_por_Exbelion.jpg|The Deceiver Drath Gloria por Exbelion.jpg|Drath Gloria Samariel sketch.jpg|Samariel Neon sketch.jpg|Neon Lillian por Exbelion-1.jpg|Lillian 20161215_234235-1.jpg|Granadero de Élite 20161215_234257-1.jpg|Kitsura Berserker por Exbelion-1.jpg|Berserk Mordisco monstruo.jpg|Mordisco monstruo Goldie by Exbelion-1.jpg|Goldie 20170126 112115-1.jpg|Emoji download_20170129_163118_by_exbelion1993-dax6ux0.jpg|Hivemind y Mimic Archivo:20170129_233321_1_by_exbelion1993-dax8g6w.jpg|The Arachnid y The Tank 20170208 133754-1.jpg|Emoji 2 Sketch de Xuchilbara.jpg|Xuchilbara 20170329_102649_1_by_exbelion1993-db3xqwz.jpg|Purrshax 20170401 001837-1.jpg|Parasite Mutaciones 1 20170401 001823-1.jpg|Portent 20170403 235027-1.jpg|Baikon 20170405 004359-1.jpg|Dreadnought 20170405 004322-1.jpg|Ejercito Arkanit: Unidades Menores Sketch de Dulzura.jpg|Dulzura, hermana de Lindura Arte de Terror.jpg|Terror la_reina_de_las_araas_by_exbelion1993-db4ynz1.jpg|Walpurgis 20170406 003350-1.jpg|Pandora dibujo_de_agatha_by_exbelion1993-db50yyj.jpg|Agatha 20170411 014334-1.jpg|Arkanit Warlock 20170411 014003-1.jpg|Hechicera Arkanit 20170411 000301-1.jpg|Parasite Mutaciones 2 20170411 004640-1.jpg|Parasite Mutaciones 3 download_20170411_014712.jpeg|Zlither download_20170411_014719.jpeg|Behemoth 20170412 001925-1.jpg|Michelle 20170412 001959-1.jpg|Serenity 20170412 002037-1.jpg|Tiffany 20170412 003946-1.jpg|Caprimorfo 20170415_003639-1.jpg|Juniper 20170415_003533-1.jpg|Rocky 20170414_232709-1.jpg|FEM-X9000 Download 20170423 152927.png|Hazard Download 20170423 150552.png|Purrshax estilo Sonic 20170619_012421-1.jpg|Mantis 20170619_012308-1.jpg|20170619_011954-1.jpg|Drako Yugotrias Dibujo de Nordy.jpeg|[[Nordetanit] Dibujo de Argosith.jpg|Argosith 20170619_012055-1.jpg|Supremo Líder Skillving 20170619_012201-1.jpg|Soldado Aéreo DM 20170612 010438-1.jpg|Robots del Ejército DM 1 20170619_012342-1.jpg|Project Everglade 20170619_012229-1.jpg|Nasty Licy Clover made by Cyanide.jpg|Licy Clover Archivo:Necrosis_hecho_por_Cyanide.jpg|Necrosis Archivo:Reaper_hecho_por_cyanide_by_exbelion1993-dbi239l.jpg|Reaper Sketch de Nonedanido-1.jpg|Nonedanido Archivo:20171019_010136-1.jpg|Evangeline Navarro Archivo:Download_20171112_231456.png|Smiles dibujo_de_rotten_by_exbelion1993-dbuo92i.jpg|Rotten Memes Algunos memes de mis personajes hechos por mi: sabes-que-tienes-59c155.jpg|Snowy Josion_meme.jpg|Jeremias se-viste-como.jpg|Orquídea no-soy-puta-59c152.jpg Skiver_inocencia.jpg|Skiver Nordy-la soledad.jpg|Nordetanit Chanel_dolor.jpg|Chanel Nadie_meme 2.png|Nadie cuando-eres-tan-59c153.png que-mariposas-ni.png|Arcoiris no-importa-si-59c152.png nunca-antes-existi.png|Enrique ser-pendejo-pero.png Donald_meme.png|Donald Mariano_meme.png|Jorge Perruno catalua-oh-catalua-59c15a.png Dragones Amo los dragones Ice_Dragon.png Green_Dragon.png Black_Dragon.png Ancient_Dragon.png Divine_Dragon.png Emerald_Dragon.png Red_Dragon.png Blue_Dragon.png Gold_Dragon.png Shadow_Wing.png Gran_Nada.png Rainbow_Dragon.png Anphisbaena.png Drath_Gloria.png|Gracias a Drath Gloria por dejarme usar su imagen Galeria Anime-gasai-desmotivaciones.jpg|Que lindo poema... joker.jpg 1220120356973_f.jpg|Y U SRS ? Drath_Gloria.png|Aqui hay dragones ! sqh9fm.jpg|Y no les doy otra nomas porque... Tumblr_mc0hwtKwgw1qiqegzo1_500.gif|Hola a todos, Gohan los saluda :)k f5fb2598258098dbd4844ee41d9b24a6889ede8e.jpg|Chabelo tras ver Happy Tree Friends xd Galeskegul.png|Mi novia xd Northern_Orc.png|Mi zorra 14317374_1412550838772537_5483475700878363733_n.jpg The-Joker-Scream-by-ben6835.jpg Why_54432b_2549676.jpg Ocrequest.jpg|Arte de Bluemegah3rtz Giphy.gif Celebration.gif Gohan-dance.gif Samael.png|Uuyyy...que meyo! images (1).jpg|Es cierto :} Prinnysaluteplz.gif This-is-the-Lance-Vance-Dance.gif|One step forward and two steps back, you can never get too far like that♥ Sighing Prinny.gif|Sigh... Noticia-142076-chilindrina-y-chabelo.jpg|No digas mamadas cuate RedPrinnySweat-1.gif Archivo:Carcer_city_gangs_by_citizenwolfie.jpg|Pandillas de Manhunt A22fdd60c8a495f18b6c27257d2c5cba47784976.jpg|Los Insectos D6b7b0b2812e8ceb97c3c544c3783d02c3929fc7.jpg|Los Gigantes C79c0ad205095f7aef7a631387c3501881161e2d.jpg|Los Demonios Elminage_Gothic_Artwork_3.jpg|Los Magos D1fd4bb519dcd34275a8e9749607be8bf1eb1699.jpg|Los Guerreros Bcfb262f65bb1e9554c9adf6d5264723c915ea35.jpg|Los Muertos Vivientes Dragonfly.png|La libelula :3 1430609916447.png|Whatever dood.... 579800_v1.jpg|The Haunted Wood Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-07-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-51.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-06-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-34-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-50-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-48-46-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-38-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-59-1.png tumblr_n8xoyyhrOb1r9ee9go1_r1_1280.png fsjal_dbz_by_exbelion-d5h4fwy.jpg download_20161228_233200.jpeg Konachan.com - 95497 anthropomorphism kisara yu-gi-oh.jpg Wallpaper 20110412080858 3682163122.jpg Lapfox-trax-renard-mayhem.jpg E6192acd9a859ed389021b9111abda56.png Fy3Ojr.png Trial by fire by fur kevlar-d7bzkjg.jpg C4nuE5T.jpg Archivo:Download_20170217_162150.png tumblr_mqauauH7Pw1qet5hfo1_500.png Archivo:Download_20170317_223022.png|Regalo de cumpleaños hecho por XMC (gracias hermano!) Archivo:MyFox22.png|Regalo de Coco hecho en Fox maker (gracias coco :3) Archivo:Download_20170324_235951.png|Regalo de cumpleaños hecho por grimtotem (thanks dood :3) Archivo:Happy_tree_friends_by_nemaohtf-db27tco.png Happy tree friends by nemaohtf-db27tco.png htf_flippy_by_nemaohtf-db1rjzz.png special_valentine_day_2_by_nemaohtf-dayxv53.png toothy__and_petunia_take_care_of_flaky_by_nemaohtf-davzz9w.png hmmmmm_by_nemaohtf-dax7m2y.png|Se lo que hiciste anoche..... a_porcupine_by_nemaohtf-db4aw7k.png|Quieres pelea o que puto?! >:v undertale___goat_mom_is_everyone_s_mom_by_tc_96-da9v9d8.png|Mama cabra :3 Archivo:Sunrise_x_autumn_mysteries_by_divakitty704-db6qhdj_(1).png|Adoptable de Divakitty download_20170608_124016.gif hedgehog-flaky2017.gif|Gif de mi novia ♡♡♡ b232742847d2dd001eb9208e8d93f1c112296dd5d413041507d43e922fd1365a_1.gif Download 20170722 122405.png|Arcoiris haciendo lo que ninguno se atrevería.... Flaky sobre Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris con su waifu Flaky Htf base 6 by enyathefoxflying2-d5zttyz.png|Una cartita de amor Arcoiris de noche.png|Arcoiris en su hora favorita del dia Archivo:Cherry_x_Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris recibiendo un beso de Cherry La conciencia de Arcoiris.png|La conciencia de Arcoiris Arcoiris ASCII.png|Arcoiris en formato ASCII Arcoiris emoji.png|Arcoiris tras ver la película de Emojis 69f.gif|Haters gonna hate dont-pee-near-a-cactus_o_603307.gif OsXZS9c.gif|Surprise nigga! Profe_leo.gif Zidane_sparta.gif Doc_Leo.gif Ronaldmuerte.gif Zidane43-1-.gif 69d48c6c392aefec14578b13bbe265cf.gif 2z3t9ck.gif JEjbnuc.gif tenor.gif 146465465febf1fa658541563130.gif So+it+s+a+bad+thing+then+for+the+vast+majority+_3f310eb80f3e07021ab530f24939a890.gif Nurfarisa apuntando.png|Nurfarisa apuntando a su próxima víctima Argosith vs Nurfarisa.png|Argosith con la cabeza de Nurfarisa como trofeo Archivo:Fondo_de_Halloween.png|Collage de Halloween hecho en Power Point 1c5e03f50de3923f97ef610fd82a1e8aac4061a8_00.jpg popee_n__kedamono_by_cutmantimemanpower-dbdx1fm.png images.jpeg baby_popee_and_kedamono_pup_by_vapidart-db6shrr.jpg popee_the_performer__kedamono_by_synnibear03-dbetlyh.jpg tumblr_olxxy6gurh1vn6izio1_500.png 5a8c8fc18be0190010b35568d0a7e442-db6kbze.gif Ask maxx and friends question 8 by 42andre24-dbu73.png|''No free kisses'' hecho por Sugar&spicearenotspecial Rsz dark wind demon by bluetide1410-dbubd0b.png|Rediseño de Nurfarisa hecho por BlueTide Furries_-_BLAAAARG.gif|Vómito gore HeartfeltPlumpIceblueredtopzebra-max-1mb.gif|F ac53863a5d67bf0319a535c92870671f6caf22d6_hq.gif|U Muffet dance.gif|R nethariel_icon_gif_grande_by_diives-d9vhfic.gif|R luhana_icon_gif_grande_by_diives-d9ts44e.gif|Y (ಥ﹏ಥ).gif|The Tommy Vercetti dancetti confetti Lance-Vance-Dance.gif MjJgkLG.gif Free sex.png Goosh goosh.png Nepgear_and_neptune_neptune_series_drawn_by_chroneco_bc2d54356512b46970fcd70da4d8d8f9.jpg Neptune_and_noire_neptune_series_drawn_by_harami_042be88aa53503f6fa0e1fa2c78fb297.jpg 60284939_p5.png Elisad.png Giphy_(1).gif BiodegradableDeliciousArmednylonshrimp-size_restricted.gif Mis waifus c17b5aa1d938028c7a11f43b01b6be537e9b6c47_hq.gif tumblr_ozit2zf4Kd1vokn58o1_r1_500.png|Claire ♡♡♡ source.gif tumblr_ozq424DhB81r6y37vo1_540.gif CorruptIcyCurlew-size_restricted.gif Flaky.png|Flaky, la tierna y tímida puercoespina roja. Mi waifu número 1 ♡♡♡♡ Lammy.png|Lammy, la oveja del pepino, mi waifu número 2 Petunia (Canon).png|Petunia, la loca esquizofrenica y tierna germofobica Lilith.png|Lilith, my waifu gótica PyouhB.png|Piu Piu! FlickaB.png|Mi waifu rubia y militar Rocky pose1.png|Rocky Balboa Kitsu .png|Amo está cabrona ♡ Dulzura.png|Mi waifu asesina Autumn Lindura.png|Mi waifu gatuna InkyB.png|Mi waifu artista Bridget r.png|Mi waifu solterona MaidFinal.png|Mi waifu no correspondida Alexia.png|Mi waufu tetona Alectra.png|Mi waifu número 7 2016-08-29 00.31.19.jpg|Mi waifu guerrera Skunk_Girl.png|Mi waifu mofeta Enchantress.png|Mi waifu seductora Manhunter_elminage.png|Mi waifu arquera ♡ Rouge_14.png|Rouge, mi waifu de Sonix Bayonetta_SSB4.png|Mi waifu pistolera Ada_Wong.png|Mi waifu de RE 41g9TC9BrkL_2d1e661e-6f95-4fd6-bdeb-83a2d6e4b0dc_large.jpg|Mi waifu rubia y espacial SabrinaCurrent.png|Sabrina ♡♡♡ Ashe_FFXII.jpg|Mi waifu de Final Fantasy Full_Tayuya.png|Mi waifu de Naruto 777642-cursedtayuya.jpg|Mi waifu de Naruti en forma demoníaca 67fcee5b5417086e719efd4bb6a8d9def3254b72_hq.gif|Mi waifu de Dragon Ball Z dragon_ball_super_characters_from_the_universe_9_by_danielmdbs-dbeu0ge.png|Mis waifus de Dragon Ball Super Opening_Sohara.gif LOS2_Carmilla.jpg Ch_back_vl08_Laura.jpg OoE_Shanoa.jpg post-20977-0-57822900-1405271957.png 68a4658a0c3a44fc7e8248019d104b4f.jpg|Muffetita ♡ Lilith_Borderlands.png Goat-1.png|Cabraaaa! ♡ 369164-1.jpg Valky ♡.jpg|Valky ♡ Nanachi-Profile-Manga.png Nanachi.png DULyTdKWsAEWkjy.jpg DJuUZD6XkAAFmJR.jpg 5122f73ebaf1b0265b692d5139bd1be4d9359f88e7725e9a9f37aff06f4ca10b.jpg mora_and_the_night_realm___gunmouth_fanart_by_ttothekay-d97eygv.png 36fc77e69ebace1f713e639cd3267ee336f2d8a79a92a8dfccc0dd0b0f0c937d.png images.png f36f8474eac53b062c20daec2745ebeb.jpg 28277.jpg ede2b12bad994493014045d58ffc1eb0-d7izef5.jpg Fringes Final.png Syrena.png Zorronejo.png Categoría:Usuarios Category:Usuarios Masculinos